Entre las sombras
by lauz9
Summary: [One-shot][AU] Logré sobrevivir entre las sombras porque en realidad nunca estuve sola. Él siempre estuvo ahí, llenándome me paz e intentado llevarme hacia la luz. Dotándome de algo que muchos llaman "esperanza"; pero, y si de pronto, él decide que ya no puede más porque después de tanto luchar, está tan roto como lo estoy yo… ¿Podre dejarlo ir?...


**Entre las sombras**

Summary: [One-shot][AU] Logré sobrevivir entre las sombras porque en realidad nunca estuve sola. Él siempre estuvo ahí, llenándome me paz e intentado llevarme hacia la luz. Dotándome de algo que muchos llaman "esperanza"; pero, y si de pronto, él decide que ya no puede más porque después de tanto luchar, está tan roto como lo estoy yo… ¿Podre dejarlo ir?...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, el concepto proviene de la mente de y es un regalo para <strong>Darkmatter Black <strong>como parte de un **INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS JULIO 2014**, yo solo trate de enriquecer la idea lo más que he podido y resultó esto que espero les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Entre las sombras**

.

**POV Katniss-**

Cierro los ojos y veo sus rostros. Uno a uno, van pasando frente a mí como en esas grabaciones viejas que nos mostraban en la escuela del distrito; las cuales, solo servían para recordarnos la miseria en la que vivimos y en la que seguimos viviendo.

Esos rostros, esas malditas imágenes me muestran a todas aquellas personas que me causaron tanto daño y que para mi pesar, no puedo devolverles el favor.

Cierro mis puños intentando controlar "esas voces". Son tan familiares y a la vez tan temibles que a veces me pregunto cuánto tiempo podré hacerlas callar más…

Peeta dice que intente concentrarme y que piense en cosas buenas porque, eso es lo que él hace cuando sus fantasmas regresan a él. El problema es que yo no tengo cosas buenas para recordar, solo tengo dolor y sufrimiento, y él no parece comprenderlo.

Pasa uno, dos, tres o quizás hasta más de 30 minutos hasta que "ellas" se callan. Mi respiración se normaliza y decido que es hora de enfrentarme a esa realidad que no ha hecho más que golpearme una y otra vez.

Abro los ojos y ellos inmediatamente se tienen que acostumbrar a la tenue luz que se filtra con descaro por la ventana que se encuentra a costado de mi habitación. Peeta, como siempre, ve el lado bueno de todo y dice que esa luz, es el sol mismo que intenta darme los buenos días, pero a mí, solo me parece que es algo molesto con lo que tengo que lidiar y que me recuerda al sentirla sobre mi piel que sigo respirando…

Muerte.

Esa palabra es para unos dolor y para otros, es paz. En mi caso, es ambas, porque por un lado representa a todo aquello que perdí, y por el otro, significa la paz que nadie ha podido darme a pesar de que todos dicen que vivimos en esos días.

Desde que la guerra terminó cada persona a la que amé y por la que di mi vida me ha abandonado. Peeta dice que yo veo las cosas de la forma en la yo quiero verlas, pero que no es la correcta. Hay veces en las que quiero creerle, pero en días como hoy, cuando todo está mal…me es imposible.

Todas esas personas están tan muertas para mí como yo lo estoy para ellas.

Después de ducharme, me veo frente al espejo. Mi piel es una gama de colores que ya no se puede distinguir lo aceitunada que era mi piel antes de que todo comenzara, sin embargo, aún puedo ver algunas cicatrices que no quise que me borraran, porque si mi piel no puede recordarme quien era, ellas lo hacen con un destello de dolor cada vez que rememoro cómo fueron creadas.

Me visto con la ropa que Peeta, como cada día, ha dejado lista para mí sobre mi lado de la cama y mientras siento la textura contra mi piel puedo distinguir impregnado su aroma en cada prenda junto a un calor diferente al saber que él las ha tocado.

Bajo con mucho pesar por las escales, ya que si él no ha venido a despertárteme, como cada mañana, es porque seguramente hoy intentara otras de las tácticas que el Dr. Aurelius le ha sugerido y que pretenden hacer que vuelva a hacer la de antes.

Pienso que intentara convencerme de ir a cazar o de ir a nadar al lago. Esas son siempre sus sugerencias y aunque hay veces que me siento tentada, termino rechazándolas provocando una pelea en la que termino diciéndole que no lo necesito y que quiero que se vaya para que me deje morir en paz… Él nunca lo hace.

Hay veces que me pregunto: ¿cómo es que sigue aquí?

Todas las personas que conocí y que amé me abandonaron porque soy la persona más detestable del mundo, las personas me temen y no soy para nada agradable, lo cual, no es nada que no sepa ya. No tengo nada para darle y él, aunque se lo repita una y mil veces, no parece entenderlo. Estoy rota.

Me mira diferente cuando se lo digo, aunque ya nunca me mira igual desde que, por mi culpa, alejaron al antiguo Peeta de mí.

A aquel chico lo recuerdo con un nudo en la garganta. Peeta, "mi chico del pan" era quien, con una sonrisa, siempre intentaba que viéramos que las cosas no podían ir tan mal o que a pesar de mi carácter fuerte, buscaba hacerme cumplidos porque era alguien que me amaba…

Amor.

Nunca he sabido que significa estar enamorada. Todos dicen que yo amaba a Peeta desde los primeros juegos, que era evidente, pero yo creo que solo se dejaron guiar por el gran mentiroso que era él, aunque, la única mentirosa aquí siempre fui yo porque, sosteniendo una careta que a pesar de que nos trajo a casa, le destroce su corazón cuando ya me lo había entregado.

Desde que Peeta regresó al Distrito 12, sí que me he llevado sorpresas.

Unas semanas después de que plantara aquellas flores que inevitablemente me recordaban a ella…pasó lo que había temido cuando las voces hicieron su arribo.

En un momento de debilidad, deje que ellas me controlaran y entonces, privada de toda conciencia, arranque todas y cada una de las plantas desde la raíz lastimando mis manos en el proceso. Tenía semanas sin llorar porque ya no me había quedado ninguna lágrima, estaba vacía. Sin embargo, cuando Peeta vio lo que hice y yo misma fui consciente de ello, se molestó mucho y me exigió saber por qué lo había hecho. Yo no pude responderle, no sabía la razón y en aquel momento; tan molesto como aquellos días en el Tour, sin usar nada más que sus manos, volvió a plantar una por una mientras yo, sentada a un lado, abrazaba mis rodillas susurrando frases sin sentido que le dije a ella antes de que me abandonara.

Peeta se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y cuando la primera lágrima traicionera comenzó a descender por mi mejilla, dejó su labor, y aunque me resistí, me tomó entre sus brazos dejando que me desahogara en su pecho mientras él intentaba consolarme, no con palabras, solo estando ahí y sintiendo su calidez.

Esa fue la primera vez que me mostró que no iba a dejarme sola y desde entonces no ha hecho más que reafirmarlo.

Entro en la cocina y de inmediato el olor a pan recién horneado asalta mis sentidos, inundándolos. No hay nadie, sin embargo, encuentro una canasta sobre la mesa de la cocina y chocolate caliente junto a ella. "Pan y chocolate, en definitiva hoy intentará hacerme salir de la casa" pienso.

Espero cinco o quizás hasta más de quince minutos hasta que comienzo a impacientarme por su ausencia. Usualmente, a esta hora, siempre desayuna junto a mí y mientas aparento escucharlo, él me cuenta lo que piensa hacer y las cosas que le han pasado en la panadería que con esfuerzos ha estado reconstruyendo.

Llena de un sentimiento que identifico como temor, me levanto y lo busco por toda la casa. No lo encuentro. Esto es extraño, él nunca se ausenta, y aunque pienso que debería ir a buscarlo, considero que tal vez por fin se fue y me ha dejado sola como tantas veces se lo he pedido aunque soy consciente que jamás haría eso, no a mí. Él sigue siendo Peeta.

Presa del hambre que me asalta, destapo la canasta que contiene el pan recién horneado, sin embargo, no es el pan lo que llama mi atención, es otra cosa: una nota doblada que lleva mi nombre con una caligrafía que distinguiría en cualquier parte.

Víctima de la curiosidad la extiendo para poder ver que es lo que esconde; entonces, con cuidado y detenimiento leo su contenido mientras retengo la respiración.

-Me he equivocado, por fin me escuchó…- susurro y la sensación de dolor vuelve a mí como si nunca me hubiera abandonado.

Todo a mí alrededor se vuelve oscuro.

**.**

**POV Peeta -**

Aún no puedo entender cómo fue que pasó.

Está mañana arrojé unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa de viaje y caminé sin mirar atrás hacia la estación de trenes porque sabía que algún titubeo podría hacerme retractarme y no puedo permitirlo.

Ha pasado más de un año desde que regrese al 12 y desde que lo hice jamás había pensado en irme, hasta ahora.

El capitolio me robó todo. Me robo mi hogar, mi familia, mi libertad y hasta a mí mismo. No me dejó nada y de los pocos trozos que aún quedaron esparcidos sobre lo que se le puede llamar vida, tuve que ir reconstruyendo mi propia identidad aunque fuera de retazos.

El Dr. Aurelius siempre se muestra optimista pero no me engaña y mucho menos pretende hacerlo, dice que tal vez no pueda volver a ser el mismo, pero que puedo intentar recuperar un poco de lo que era antes. Jamás volveré a ser aquel Peeta que todos recuerdan, aquel que todos quería y aquel que daba su vida por defender lo que más quería, pero lo intento.

Me he esforzado tanto en ser aquel chico o en al menos, recuperar un poco de lo que él era. No ha sido tarea fácil, mucho de lo que era cambió, pero cuando siento que puedo lograrlo las alucinaciones regresan.

Cuando me dieron de alta del hospital fue porque logré, de cierta manera, poder controlarlas. No puedo mentirme diciendo que he logrado que desaparezcan, pero cuando siento que están cerca tomo algo entre mis manos, lo presiono con fuerza y pienso en cosas buenas, en cosas que me muestran que aún puedo tener fe, que aún hay esperanza… entonces, si logro vencerlas, mi respiración se normaliza y suelto aquello que tomé porque probablemente le he hecho daño o me he hecho daño a mí mismo.

Luchar contra mis propios demonios y fantasmas es algo que he mantenido solo para mí. No lo he compartido con nadie más que con el Dr. Aurelius ya que nadie merece cargar con el peso que tiene sobre mí el daño que me causo el Capitolio. Ellas destrozan de un segundo a otro, todo. Se llevan consigo mi vida y en su lugar dejan estragos que solo traen dolor y sufrimiento.

Soy un peligro, lo sé, pero es algo con lo que he tenido que aprender a lidiar por ella.

¿La amé?

Todos responden que sí, sin titubear, porque están convencidos de que lo que teníamos ella y yo, era amor; aunque hay personas que como Johanna, sin temor a herir mis sentimientos, me afirma que era un gran actor pero que reconoce que en toda su vida, solo conoció a otro chico que como yo, prefería morir antes de que la chica que amaba sufriera y que en realidad lo hizo. Murió.

Recuerdo muy poco de Finnick, no lo conocí muy bien, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que lo que sentía por Annie, esa chica castaña con mirada ausente, era amor.

Él respiraba por ella, se desvivía por ella y lo que Annie era junto a él era sin duda algo de lo que puedo sentir envidia. Eran privilegiados y aunque estuvieron juntos un corto periodo de tiempo, estoy seguro que lo que vivieron va a ser el motor que ayude a Annie a luchar contra sus propios demonios. Todos los que formamos parte de los Juegos del Hambre los tenemos.

Cuando estuve en el hospital vi cada video que me fue proporcionado del antiguo Peeta, me parecía alguien excepcional. Era decidido, convincente y aunque me cueste aceptarlo algo torpe por las circunstancias, sin embargo, en todos y cada uno de las grabaciones solo hay una constante: ella.

"Los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12" así es como se nos conoce y es cierto, al menos parcialmente. Nuestra historia fue trágica, como muchas otras solo que la nuestra tuvo la mala fortuna de estar bajo los reflectores, aunque, ¿amantes o amor? No hubo, de eso estoy seguro.

-Katniss…- susurro su nombre y de inmediato una alucinación intenta colarse entre mi cordura. Me aferro a mi asiento con fuerza porque estoy seguro que es real, que ella lo es y que no es un muto como quisieron hacerme creer- Katniss… - susurró de nuevo cuando he podido vencerla, pero me entristezco ante la realidad.

Después de algún tiempo sin que las alucinaciones aparecieran y el Dr. Aurelius considerara darme de alta, lo único en lo que pensaba era corroborar si ella estaba bien.

Aquellos momentos en el sótano de Tigris, son los que tengo más presentes en mi mente. Mi conversación con Gale, mi último abrazo con Katniss y su mirada de dolor son lo que más recuerdo y que me hicieron entender que ella no era el muto que creí.

Ella era solo otra pieza en este juego en el que nunca hubo ningún ganador.

Después de la muerte de Prim, su dolor lo sentí como mío. Durante lo que duró el juicio, todo Panem pudo ser testigo de su sufrimiento y agonía. Prim era como me dijo Johanna, "su razón para seguir viva" y ahora que ya no la tenía, ella quería morir para reunirse junto a su hermanita, pero no se lo permitieron.

Junto a Haymitch fue enviada de regreso a su hogar, al Distrito 12, aunque eso ya no podía llamarse hogar porque no había nadie esperando por ella. Su madre según me dijeron no volvería jamás y Gale, según sus propias palabras, no soportaba la idea de que ella lo odiara y por eso decidió alejarse. Ya no tenía a nadie.

Cuando llegué al distrito que una vez fue mi hogar, mi primer día fue terrible.

Las alucinaciones de cuerpos quemados, personas agonizando y sobretodo de ella asesinando a quienes una vez llamé familia no me dejaron poder acercármele. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño porque en eso era en lo único que pensaba.

Los días transcurrieron rápido y poco a poco fui intentando acercarme a ella. Sabía que no sería fácil, ella estaba rota, pero no dejaría que eso me detuviera. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad como a mí, ella tenía que aprender a vivir con eso de la misma forma que lo había hecho. Solo sobreviviendo.

Lo primero que intenté fue hacer algo que no fuera por ella, hice algo que hubiera querido hacer por Prim: Planté Primrose en su honor. En honor a ella, a esa niña pequeña que con una sonrisa dejaba sin defensas a Katniss y que cuando se fue se llevó consigo parte de su alma…

Días después, cuando arrancó las flores, sentí rabia, enojo e ira. No podía entender porque lo había hecho y hasta pensé que podría perder el control, pero no fue así.

Ella estaba en el suelo cuando me percaté de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza susurrando cosas que no podía entender y cuando vi una tímida lágrima bajar por su mejilla, me desarmó. Olvide todo. Olvidé mi enojo, mi ira y hasta mis ganas de tirar todo a la basura por ella, solo por ella.

Verla tan frágil, a pesar de lo que siempre aparenta, me hizo ver que estaba tan dañada como yo, y sin importarme nada más, lo único que quería era protegerla de todo y de todos. Quise ser su consuelo, su fortaleza y no separarme de ella nunca más.

Después de eso, mi vida se convirtió en una rutina a su alrededor. Cuidaba que comiera, se aseara y cuando comenzó a permitírmelo… hasta vele su sueño una vez más.

Los días continuaron, me esforzaba por que ella intentara vivir nuevamente, y has me olvide un poco de mí en el proceso. Comencé a descuidarme por atenderla, mi ánimo giraba a su alrededor y si para ella todo estaba mal, para mí también aunque aparentara lo contrario.

Poco a poco mi poca alegría se fue evaporando siendo contrastada con su negatividad, mi esperanza aminorando contra su pesimismo y la poca luz que había podido encender para mí se fue apagando.

Nuestras peleas se hicieron más constantes y sus palabras cada día más lastimeras. Los tonos en lo que hablábamos se hacían más elevados con cada discusión y nuestros momentos juntos se hacían más escasos No era que no peleáramos a diario, es más pocas veces estábamos de acuerdo, pero nunca tomé sus palabras enserio porque sabía que era su dolor y no ella la que hablara, o eso quise creer, hasta que ayer…

_._

_-Vamos Katniss, es hora de levantarse-saludé como mi rutina me lo indicaba. Ya tenía lista su ropa, el desayuno y hoy parecía un buen día para por fin invitarla a que me acompañara a conocer la nueva panadería._

_-Lárgate Peeta- soltó molesta aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones._

_-El desayuno está listo- continué sin importarme su comentario.- Es un día agradable._

_-¿Qué no entiendes que para mí ya no hay días agradables?- me preguntó incorporándose a la cama.- ¿Qué acaso no entiendes, que esos días no existen?-_

_-Esos días existen, Katniss. Hoy es uno de esos aunque tú no quieras verlo.- respondí- Tú ves las cosas como…-_

_-"… como yo quiero verlas…"- me interrumpía con tono sarcástico.- Ya me sé de memoria ese cuento.-_

_-No es ningún cuento.- intento convencerla._

_-Claro que lo es, quieres convencerme de cosas que no son ciertas. Como que nadie me ha abandonado… cuando todos lo han hecho.- _

_-No todos.- susurró, porque parece ser que frente a ella sigo siendo nadie._

_-¿Qué dices?- pregunta aunque ambos sabemos que me escuchó perfectamente._

_-Dije que no todos te hemos abandonado- _

_-Claro que si.-_

_-Entonces, ¿quién soy yo?- preguntó encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Nadie… no eres nadie porque tú no eres él.- suelta y eso fue todo._

_Con una sola frase acabo con mis ilusiones, con mis sueños y se llevó consigo, los trozos de mi corazón…_

_._

**POV Katniss-**

No creí que este dolor pudiera volver a sentirlo.

Peeta se ha ido, me ha abandonado y no puedo hacer nada para poder evitarlo… aunque siendo sincera, era cuestión de tiempo por cómo lo había tratado desde su regreso.

Arrugo el pedazo de papel contra mi pecho y presiono con tanta fuerza que pareciera querer que desapareciera. La verdad es que quiero, pero soy consciente de que aunque lo quemara, las palabras escritas en el seguirían en mi mente a pesar de todo….

* * *

><p><em>Katniss. <em>

_Estoy seguro que fue el hambre y no la necesidad de buscarme lo que te hizo encontrar esta nota y te alegrará saber que al fin te hice caso una vez. _

_Al parecer, ninguno de mis esfuerzos fue suficiente para que intentaras vivir nuevamente, y para tu alivio, ya no lidiaras conmigo nunca más…_

_Tú tenías razón, yo no soy él y aunque me esfuerce jamás lo seré. _

_Tus palabras fueron duras, pero llenas de verdad… _

_Espero que tengas una buena vida y que algún día puedas volver a ver lo hermoso que aún puede ofrecerte. _

_Cuídate, P._

* * *

><p>-Se fue… - digo y un vacío se instala en mi pecho.<p>

_Lo has logrado, ¿no? Deberías estar feliz. ¿Qué esto no era lo que querías Katniss?_

Susurran las voces sin reparos, atormentándome.

_Al fin dejará de molestarnos, creo que no hay día más feliz. Era un inútil e irritante…_

-Él no era un inútil- espeto.

"_Claro que lo era y además torpe"_

-No…-

_¡Por favor! Claro que lo era y además no lo necesitamos…_

-¡Cállense!- gritó y sostengo mi cabeza con las manos. Ellas siguen sin detenerse y al final tapo mis oídos con mis manos como si con eso bastara para que ellas dejaran de hablar. No lo hacen.

_Era el momento de deshacerte de él, ahora podemos buscar a los que nos han hecho el verdadero daño…_

Respiro profundo… inhalo y exhalo intentando controlarme.

_A todos los que nos han abandonado, hay que comenzar por aquellos que nos utilizaron…_

"Cuando cargué a Prim en mis brazos por primera vez" pienso y las voces comienzan a callarse. "Esas cuentas preciosas de un azul intenso que al mirarme, me hicieron saber que haría cualquier cosa por ella". Respiro profundamente una vez más "La risa de mi padre cuando nos contaba algo gracioso al regresar de las minas" Mi respiración se normaliza poco a poco "La forma en que la mirada de mi madre se iluminaba cuando mi padre la miraba de la misma manera" Recito finalmente sin omitir cada detalle que mi mente es capaz de recordar y cuando menos me doy cuenta las voces se han ido, sin embargo, no es su ausencia lo que me sorprende, sino, el hecho de que Peeta tenía razón y que aún tengo cosas buenas que recordar.

Esos momentos, esos recuerdo, jamás se irán porque son solo míos. Eso el capitolio no puede arrebatármelo aunque en realidad pudo haberlo hecho, pero no fue a mí a quien le arrebataron sus recuerdos, fue a él.

No han pasado ni una hora y siento como si fuera mucho tiempo. Sin él, la casa se siente inmensa y vacía. Hay tanto vacío que comienzo a asfixiarme. No está su luz y en cada rincón solo hay oscuridad. Las sombras aumentan su fuerza y yo poco a poco me voy perdiendo en ellas.

-Te dije que nunca merecerías a alguien como él- dice alguien a mi espalda rompiendo el silencio que inunda la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres, Haymitch?- preguntó con desinterés desde mi lugar aunque el peso de sus palabras me golpea. Solo él me habla de forma tan dura.

-Corroborar lo que ya sabía- responde dando un trago a su botella de Ron.- Le dije que encontrarías una forma de volver a lastimarlo y no estaba equivocado.

Sus palabras me hieren porque en parte siempre supe que eso pasaría -Le advertí que estaba rota…- me excuso.

-¿Y tú crees que él no?- pregunta aunque sé que no espera respuesta.- Él esta tan roto o más que tú y por tu egoísmo no te diste cuenta… - "Es cierto, no lo hice" pienso.

Cada día desde que acepte la terrible realidad que significa el hecho de seguir respirando, solo he pensado en mí misma. En mi dolor, en mis pesadillas, en las voces en mi cabeza y en mi agonizante existencia. Y, desde que Peeta llegó no he hecho nada más que cargarle mis penas sobre sus hombros sin detenerme un momento y pensar tan siquiera si Peeta había tenido un buen día. Nunca lo hice, hasta ahora.

Tantas noche que compartimos juntos solo haciéndonos compañía y nunca le pregunte que tal había dormido. A mí, en cambio, me hacía bien verlo dormir y aunque nunca se lo dije, me gusta observarlo hasta que mi propio cansancio me vence llevándome a esa tierra desconocida en la que, mientras él está junto a mí, puedo disfrutar de aquellas fantasías buenas, que todos llaman: sueños… nunca le he preguntado si a él le pasa igual…

– Debe de estar por salir…- dice Haymitch rompiendo el silencio incómodo - ¡Te deseo una buena vida Peeta Mellark! ¡A tu salud!- grita al aire antes de salir de la habitación por dónde hacía unos momentos había entrado.

-El Tren…- digo de pronto antes de levantarme y salir corriendo.

.

**POV Peeta -**

El encargado me mira cómo preguntándose si subiré o no a ese tren y la verdad es que hasta yo mismo me lo estoy preguntando.

Hace cinco minutos acaba de arribar a la estación y mientras desembarca lo que traía consigo, no puedo evitar sentirme un cobarde.

Esta no es la manera en que Peeta Mellark haría las cosas. Él probablemente la enfrentaría o quizás se quedaría para luchar con la dura realidad de sus palabras y, en cambio yo, estoy a punto de huir por una ruta fácil, como un cobarde rompiendo además, una promesa.

Cuando estaba recluido en el distrito 13 y las alucinaciones me dominaban tuve pocas visitas. Solo Katniss, Haymitch e inclusive Finnick pudieron ser llevados a mi presencia, sin embargo, hubo una personita que colándose sin que nadie la viera llegó hasta dónde me encontraba y me llenó de algo que hoy identifico como esperanza. Era Prim.

Esa niña pequeña y de gran corazón, siempre supo lo mucho que el antiguo Peeta amó a su hermana. Me contó de la panadería y de papá, de cómo mi padre cumplió su promesa cuidándola a lo que ella no paraba de decirme lo agradecida que estaba por eso, no obstante, hubo algo que no me esperé aquella tarde.

Prim, con su aún carita de niña y con un seguridad de la que muy pocas personas en el mundo gozan, me dijo que el Peeta que ella conocía debía de estar en alguna parte de mi corazón y que, cuando lo encontrara, le prometiera que jamás dejaría sola a su hermana porque ella me quería, solo tenía que darse cuenta.

No voy a negar que en parte esa promesa me trajera hasta aquí, pero hubo algo más.

Pasó mucho tiempo después de eso y yo creí encontrar a ese chico dentro de mí nuevamente, o al menos una parte. Poco a poco había ido reconociendo sentimientos que creí extintos y todo por ella. La sensación de su presencia, lo mágico de su mirada y cuando me lo permitía… la calidez de su toque.

No sé si lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella era amor, pero ahora, ya no podré averiguarlo.

El encargado llama a abordar con precaución y pienso que he tomado una decisión, no hay marcha atrás. Yo… necesito alejarme porque yo le hago daño y me hago más daño con cada minuto que paso junto a ella. Somos una bomba de tiempo y por mi parte, mi tiempo se ha terminado.

Ha llegado el momento y cuando estoy a punto de subir el primer escalón escuchó el primer grito…. Luego otro y enseguida, un tercero que proviene de una voz inconfundible. Katniss.

-Peeta….- dice ella intentando controlar su respiración a unos metros de distancia totalmente fatigada. Venía corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertado y con más recelo del que puedo dominar.

-Yo vine a…- intenta explicarse. – Vine por ti…- suelta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aún con su respiración entrecortada por el cansancio.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

-Si, por ti. Para que vuelvas a casa conmigo Peeta.- responde ella y no sé si me está tomando el pelo. Pero me siento enojado.

-¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó y puedo percibir que mi tono de voz a revelado lo enojado y confuso que me siento.

-No, no es ninguna broma- suelta aunque apenas es un susurro.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Ella debe de estar jugando conmigo otra vez y es demasiado cruel…

-¿Qué quieres de mi Katniss?- preguntó cansado. – Intente darte lo mejor de mí y no fue suficiente. Yo no soy ese Peeta, tú misma lo dijiste. Yo no tengo una casa y mucho menos una contigo- le respondo de la manera más lastimera posible aunque me arrepiento después de pronunciarlas.

-Peeta, escucha… - dice y sé nota nerviosa- Lo siento, sé que lo que te dije estuvo mal… te pido una disculpa.

-¿Crees que con una disculpa harás que me sienta mejor?-

-No- responde encogiéndose de hombros.- pero no sé qué más puedo decir… yo no quise decirte eso-

-Pero lo hiciste-

-Lo sé, pero no es verdad. Yo sé que tú no volverás a ser el mismo por mi culpa…- suelta y comienza a sollozar, y mi barrera comienza a quebrarse.

-Katniss…- le digo pero ella levanta una mano evitando que me le acerque, duele.

-Déjame terminar- dice tomando aire para poder continuar- Sé que tú no serás él, pero la cuestión es que tú no necesitas ser alguien más… tú, solo tienes que ser tu mismo.-

Mi cara debe de ser un poema de desconcierto porque continúa…

-Tú siempre serás Peeta, con recuerdos míos o sin ellos, para mí siempre serás el mismo de antes. Ayer, lo que te dije… las voces dijeron eso, no pude contenerlas y aunque sé que son parte de mí, ellas están equivocadas.-

-Pero…- comienzo a decir pero ella se me acerca y rompiendo ahora por completo mis defensas toca mi mejilla con devoción.

-Sé que soy mala para ti y que te tienes que ir… pero quiero que sepas que tú me has salvado de todas las formas posibles. Has sido mi esperanza en esta oscuridad. Sin ti yo seguiría entre las sombras….- sus ojos están vidriosos, me mira diferente y yo solo contengo la respiración al disfrutar de su cercanía porque parece un sueño.

-¡Todos a bordo!- anuncia el encargado y ella lo escucha pero no deja de mirarme.

-Peeta, sé feliz. Todo lo que no pudiste ser conmigo- susurra y es entonces que hace algo que no me esperaba, se pone de puntillas sobre sus pies y besa mi frente queriendo transmitir un sinfín de pensamientos que no logro descifrar- Ya no volverás a quererme, lo entiendo, pero… es hora de irte…- susurra y es cuando se aleja dejándome una sensación de vacío que inunda todo mi ser.

Yo me quedo de pie viendo como ella aun con los ojos vidriosos me dice "adiós" con un movimiento de mano para al final dar media vuelta e irse caminando sin detenerse a ver si yo he abordado.

"Ella te quiere Peeta, solo tiene que darse cuenta" recuerdo aquellas palabras de Prim.

Su pelo ondea mientras camina y cuando ha avanzado algunos metros se deja caer, yo corro a su encuentro.

Llora, llora de nuevo y al verla la tomo entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- suelta entre sollozos- el tren se irá-

-El tren no me importa- respondo.

- Peeta, tienes que irte yo te hago daño.-

-Lo hiciste, pero… nunca podrás hacer nada para cambiar lo que siento por ti…-

Ella abre los ojos como platos y se incorpora un poco para verme a los ojos.- ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?- pregunta en apenas un susurro y con temor.

Sonrío por su reacción, sonrío por su mirada y lleno de esperanzas que creí perdidas le respondo- Sí. Te quiero, Katniss… eso es algo que nadie podrá arrebatármelo.-

Entonces sucede algo que no me esperaba. Ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y con cuidado une sus labios a los míos. Parece que es un sueño, pero esto es real. Es un beso dulce, suave y pausado. "Ella me ha besado" y algo estalla en mi corazón.

Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, veo su mirada y su sonrisa. Sé que las palabras saldrán poco a poco. Hay esperanza y hay ternura; hay ilusión y pronto, cuando se dé cuenta habrá amor.

-Me quieres, ¿Real o no?- pregunto esperanzado

Ella me mira con una sonrisa y me responde:

-Real- Entonces vuelve a besarme.

Sonrío durante el beso y sé que ella lo hace igual. Tenemos todo para ser felices. No será fácil pero nos tenemos el uno al otro para continuar luchando contra las sombras y no dejarnos vencer contra la adversidad.

Algún día, cuando esté lista, le preguntaré si me ama, pero por ahora, esto es un comienzo. He esperado toda mi vida por ella y por su amor, puedo esperar un poco más…

.

.

.

**Hola! **

**Bueno, espero que les gustara y te gustara amiga invisible!**

**Participar en pequeño intercambio significo un reto. Tener 3 opciones y elegir una fue el primero pero sin embargo, desarrollarla fue algo mucho mejor. **

**Estas eran mis opciones que me fueron asignadas: **

Tema 1: Joanna despierta a las 3:30 am sin razón aparente, en medio de la oscuridad de su solitario hogar. Hay algo que la molesta, un frío extraño que no sabe definir de donde viene. Toma una vieja cámara de foto instantánea, disparando el flash hacia ella... Joanna no aparece en la fotografía. Suspenso.

Tema 2: Katniss se ha obsesionado con Peeta de manera inexplicable. Comienza a seguirlo, fantaseando con la vida perfecta a su lado, hasta que él comienza una relación con Delly. Katniss enloquecerá de dolor y buscara la forma de vengarse de ellos, y cuando esta por conseguirlo... Todo era una obra maquilada por su mente y las blancas cuatro paredes del hospital psiquiátrico en donde ha estado recluida desde los 10 años a raiz de la muerte de sus padres y hermana. Drama-Suspenso

Tema 3: (UA) Katniss se ha encerrado en su mundo de odio y dolor, a raíz de la decepción que le ha causado toda la gente que conoce. Peeta trata de romper esa coraza, dañándose a sí mismo en el proceso, por lo cual, con el corazón hecho pedazos, se dispone a abandonar el Distrito 12 para siempre. Pero es entonces que Katniss decide que no quiere que Peeta se vaya lejos de ella. Hurt&Confort

**Como verás nena, elegí la opción 3. Fue la que sentí que podía explotar un poco más. **

**Las tres opciones tenían algo que no había explorado. Todas tenían un nivel de daño y suspenso en los personajes tan fuerte, que era algo que quería intentar y al elegir la que quería desarrollar vi que tenía que ser en primera persona.**

**Yo no soy tan buena en primera persona, pero espero haber logrado el reto. Era necesario, no podía narrar ese nivel de daño solo desde mi punto de vista, tenían que contarla ellos. **

**Me gustó poder explicar sus pensamientos, su dolor y sobre todo cuando ella da ese primer paso para poder tener una vida juntos. **

**Espero que te gustara, di mi mejor esfuerzo y espero haber llenado tus expectativas.**

**Me encantó participar, espero podamos hacer otro, no tan pronto, pero si luego xD**

**Saludos! Nos leemos pronto.**

**Lauz9**


End file.
